


Loved by the Gods

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Astrid [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki awakens in the middle of the night, to find that Thor is already awake, and looking after their baby daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved by the Gods

Loki awoke slowly, eyes opening just fractionally enough to let him know that it still was night-time. He shifted in bed, limbs loose and languid with the cotton-wool pull of barely broken sleep; he could hear the soft whisper of rain against the window, soothingly repetitive with its constant plashings against glass. He almost drifted back off to sleep again, yet a sound from the nursery nearby dragged his eyes back open again. 

He turned over fully, expecting to see Thor, yet finding the thunder god had gone. He laid one slender hand upon the sheets where Thor usually lay, and found that the silken material still felt warm; Thor must not have been gone long by Loki‘s keen reckoning. With a sigh loud enough to carry through to the nursery and a secret smile hovering about his mouth, Loki rose, feet finding the comforting warmth of his slippers beside the bed. Outside, the lightning flickered across the sky, leaving ozone-bright whiteness against the rain lashed darkness, yet the thunder seemed oddly muted, as though Thor was controlling it deliberately. 

He shuffled through to the nursery that joined to their bedroom, hair in sleep mussed disarray about his face, green eyes still weighed down with the vestiges of sleep rapidly fading. That sleep faded still further when he saw Thor standing by the window, their daughter, Astrid, cradled carefully against his chest. The baby looked too small, too fragile against Thor, which made her seem all the more precious to Loki and Thor both. Her head was nestled against Thor’s shoulder, sleepy breaths yawned out against the thunder god’s neck, while one sleepy hand was wrapped around a thick lock of Thor’s hair. 

“Sleep now, Astrid, for you are loved by the Gods,” Thor said, words muffled by Astrid’s curling dark hair. 

He rocked her gently, the muscles in his arms and back flexing and contracting with every movement; Astrid’s gurgles were sleepy, yet contented, as she snuggled still further against Thor’s bare chest. 

Loki stood in the doorway, watching, heart warmed by the sight of his lover, still crooning gently to their daughter, large hand almost dwarfing her tiny, perfect little body. He watched, as Thor’s head bent to press a lingering, tender kiss to the baby’s dark-haired head, before he spoke. 

“I know you’re there, brother,” he said, voice a muted rumble, which echoed the thunder outside. 

He half turned to stare at Loki over the exposed curve of his shoulder, blue eyes flashing in the streak of lightning from outside. The rain grew louder, hitting against the window in soothing waves; the baby shifted sleepily, and cooed up at Thor as though demanding more attention. Thor turned his head again and murmured something to Astrid that Loki didn’t catch. 

“I’m surprised you bothered even getting up; you usually leave that kind of thing to me,” Loki said, acerbically, even as he padded forward to join father and daughter at the window. 

Thor snorted; they both knew that Loki’s words were not true. Thor spent as much time with Astrid as Loki himself did, although Loki was always the one to feed her; Thor didn‘t have the milk as Loki did, much to his chagrin. He did not react to Loki’s sharp words, too used to them by now to rise to the occasion; instead he stared down at the babe in his arms, at the way she turned her gaze up to his; Astrid’s face split into a gummy little grin at him.

“She has your smile, Loki,” Thor said, to Loki. “Quick and clever and reserved only for me.”

“Which is as it should be,” Loki said, voice pitched to a soothing purr as the baby turned that smile onto him, adding a gurgle of a giggle for good measure. “She reserves her laughter for me, however.” 

“You are better at making her laugh than I, brother,” Thor said, without rancour. “She likes your tricks, I think.”

“Which is as it should be,” Loki repeated, bending to press a kiss against her tiny little cheek. 

She giggled again, one hand leaving Thor’s shoulder to wave at Loki in a balled fist. Loki caught it and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, surprised once more at how soft, how warm and perfect she was. 

“Odin will take her away,” Loki said, remembering what had happened to his other children.

He felt the pain of their banishment as though each had happened yesterday, even though it had been centuries since last he’d borne a child. That he’d willingly chosen to bear a child with Thor meant a lot to both of them; Thor must have known what it would cost Loki in the end if Odin did take her away.

“Father will not dare,” Thor proclaimed, voice rising loud enough to disturb the baby in his arms.

She squalled and looked ready to cry, yet Loki distracted her effortlessly by conjuring up a butterfly which danced and tickled against her cheeks. Astrid’s imminent cries soon turned back into gurgling giggles again and the crying fit was forgotten, sent up to the ether where it belonged. Thor barely seemed to notice,. yet still he pitched his voice back into its former muted rumble, careful not to upset the baby in his arms again.

“Father will not dare,” he repeated again. “He knows that I will fight him if he dares to take my baby away from me.” 

Loki nodded at that, knowing that Odin would listen to Thor when he would not do the same for Loki. Perhaps the baby would be spared after all, with Thor’s protective embrace shielding her from harm. He changed the subject quickly, as he ran one gentle palm over Astrid’s head, long fingers threatening to dwarf her. 

“She has your eyes,” he said, admiring the bright blue gaze that mirrored her father’s, eyelids drooping almost closed and shutting that bright gaze off from the world. 

“And your colouring,” Thor said, admiring the baby’s pale skin and dark hair. “She will be truly beautiful when she is grown. Just like her mother.”

He turned a cheeky grin upon Loki, who merely smiled and held back the words he was about to say about blue skin and red eyes and his fear that she would be just as much a Jotunn as he. That it mattered not to Thor was obvious; that he still found her beautiful, despite the fears he must have harboured himself was also obvious. Instead of the barbed comment he was about to deliver, Loki nodded instead, touched despite himself that Thor still found him beautiful. He never quite believed it, yet Thor always seemed so ardent, and despite the thunder god’s arrogance, he knew that Thor couldn’t lie. It was almost as though he didn’t know how to; lying was Loki’s game, and never Thor’s.

He surprised Thor by leaning in and pressing an almost chaste kiss upon the other’s mouth, lips lingering against Thor’s with the promise of something else if Thor wanted it. Thor obviously did, for he turned the kiss into something needy, aroused moans leaking past open lips as he licked at Loki’s mouth suggestively with his tongue. Loki smiled against him, and allowed Thor to feel that smile, before he pulled away, mock admonishment in his eyes.

“Not in front of Astrid, Thor,” he said. “Really, you are nothing more than an incorrigible beast, giving in to base emotions in front of innocents.” 

“That may be so, brother, but you should hear yourself when I give into my so-called base emotions. You scream like a well-bedded wench and you always beg me for more,” Thor murmured, an amused rumble underlying his words. 

Loki laughed himself at that, and laid one hand against Thor’s back, fingers stroking against warm skin and strong muscles admiringly. 

“Well, you should not be so good in bed, then, should you?” Loki said. 

“You’re complaining?” Thor replied, as he chucked their baby beneath the chin and making her smile up at him again. “When it produces perfect little things like this?” 

Loki hummed and reached for Astrid, smiling down at her when she immediately reached for him, chubby arms finding his tunic easily as she settled in turn against his chest.

“Look at her, so perfect,” he said, quietly. “I shall feed her, and then perhaps I might be convinced to lie with you tonight.” 

Thor murmured out his assent, yet didn’t turn to leave, Instead, he stayed by the window while Loki fed the baby, shifting into his feminine form to do so. Thor’s attentions were no longer on the storm outside, however; instead, his admiring gaze was upon Loki, and the way that Astrid‘s perfect little head nestled against bared breasts. 

Loki raised his gaze only once, and smiled at Thor; even though there was heat in the other man’s gaze, there wasn’t nearly so much of it as when Loki was in his male form. Loki felt a spreading satisfaction over that one singular confirmation that Thor truly did find him beautiful and desired him. He waited until the baby had drunk her fill, before settling her down again in her crib. 

Thor joined him, waited until he was back in his male form again before slipping one arm around Loki’s waist. Loki stiffened slightly, then softened into Thor’s touch, eyes closing as Thor nuzzled his neck, beard rough and lips soft against his skin. 

“She’s settled now, brother; come back to bed with me,” Thor murmured against the curve of Loki’s throat, words a rumble that reached deep down inside Loki’s body.

Loki felt himself reacting to Thor, eyes falling closed as Thor’s hand slid down and cupped his growing erection. Loki breathed Thor’s name, body loosening still further against his brother as Thor palmed him, fingers warm against him and capable. Thor eased away and led Loki through to their bedroom; Loki laid down, wriggling out of his sleepwear, as Thor kicked his way out of his own trousers before sliding into the bed. Thor covered Loki’s body with his own, weight familiar and hot against Loki’s cooler frame; Loki accepted him, arms and legs wrapping protectively around Thor as the other god bent for another kiss. Loki allowed himself to be claimed, as Thor slowly worked him open, fingers deft despite their size. Loki’s moans were louder than the thunder by the time that Thor began easing into him, his cock replacing the familiar feel of his fingers; Loki’s eyes closed and his body arched willingly up against Thor’s.

Thor began thrusting eagerly, arousal clear in every movement, every wanton cry, every caress and kiss he bestowed upon Loki. Loki’s cries met and parried with Thor’s own, each noise speaking a thousands words of truth with their utterances; each one beautiful and loving and singing in Thor’s ears. And when Loki came, his cries were loud and Thor heard his own name in amongst the wordlessness of it all, begging for more, begging for Thor himself. 

And so Thor gave him everything; he always did, despite Loki’s pretences that he didn’t want it sometimes. He lost himself to Loki and came inside him, gasping out his brother’s name in twisted, choked out moans, gripping his brother’s body close as he shuddered his climax out against him. He eased away, to rest, yet Loki seemed in one of his clingy moods that night; almost as soon as Thor had rolled away, he was nestling into his side, hands and feet cradling him close. Loki could feel Thor’s amusement even before Thor himself laughed. Loki felt Thor move and then his mouth was claimed in a heated kiss. 

“Just give me time, brother and then I shall make you scream like a wench again,” he promised.

Loki could only smile, but he wasn't patient. Thor made him wait, until he eased on top of him again, claiming him greedily as his own once more.


End file.
